X-Men Apocalypse Alternate HISHE
Magneto: Charles, do you have a son? *Charles: Legion? Sure. Well there is that one g--- Oh wait Fox told me not to tell you about him yet."﻿ *Magneto: Mytstique, do you have a son? *Mystique: *Nervously glances at Nightcrawler* Uhh, I think it's time I told Kurt the truth *Magneto: Don't you ever get tired of it Charles? You and I..... having the same dialog across six movies? We might as well just cut back to older movies to save us the time. *Charles: Way ahead of you Eric!﻿ *Sabine/Holdo: I saw her..... Ezra i saw her...... our daughterRey Ezra/DJ: WHAT!? I HAVE A DAUGHTER?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM A DAD! I HAVE A DAUGHTER EVERYONE! I HAVE A DAUGHTER MASTER SKYWALKER! I HAVE A DAUGHTER MASTER YODA! I HAVE A DAUGHTER AHSOKA! MASTER KENOBI I HAVE A DAUGHTER BECAUSE I AM A DAD NOW AND YOU ARE HER GRANDFATHER NOW! *Obi-Wan: Yes i saw﻿ Darth Vader enters the pub suddenly Darth Vader: I HAVE A SON Joker: Yeah... so? I mean lik- Darth Vader: I HAVE A SONNNN starts shaking joker Loki: This is going to be a long day! Voldermort: Wait, didn't he reform? YEARS LATER Khan: I don't wanna remember that day... Yikes! Rest of villain pub: agrees Ghost Vader and Magneto: WE HAVE A SON Voldermort: Oh god have mercy on us... Ghost Yoda: Yes I know how that feels Voldermort: WHAAT WHO SAID THAT GET AWAYYY﻿ ---- *-Quicksilver: "Dad, a horde of metal men is destroying the world. Help us! *-Magneto: "Can't. Copyright"﻿ ---- ME: Hey everyone I'm back so I decided to do another HISHE about X-Men Apocalypse so there are 4 different endings Disclaimer: I don't own HISHE it is owned by the YouTube Channel of the same name I also don't own Marvel,DC,Star Wars or Ninjago Super Café 1983 The 1983 versions of Superman and Batman were sitting at the Café doing their usual thing Superman: Did you hear the X-Men are fighting Apocalypse should we help Batman: Nope his already dead Superman: That's good I wonder what happened Iron and Hulk arrive and sit next to them Iron Man: I'll tell you what happened HISHE Avengers Apocalypse was successful in taking over Charles body and the rest of the X-Men were defeated Apocalypse: You are all weak pathetic mortals I will now destroy you He is blasted away Iron Man: Relax everyone The Avengers are here Apocalypse: You cannot defeat me I am a god Hulk grabs onto his foot and starts smashing him against the ground shouting Puny god! Apocalypse faints and they imprison him in the negative zone Super Café Iron Man: That's how we defeated Apocalypse Hulk: Hulk Happy! Wolverine arrives Wolverine: That's not what happened this is what happened HISHE Wolverine Apocalypse and Quick Silver were fighting when Quick Silver got trapped in Mud He is then stabbed in the head by Wolverine who appeared out of no where Super Café Wolverine: And that's how I defeated Apocalypse and saved the day They just stayed at him Superman: Dude that sucks Batman: I mean how did you suddenly appear out of nowhere Superman: And there wasn't even any dialogue in that story Batman: At least the Avengers story made sense and had dialogue Superman: Even though it sucked Iron Man: Yes wait Hey! Hulk: Hulk agree with everyone Deadpool appeared Superman: Let me guess you're going to tell us how to defeated Apocalypse Sensei Wu outfit appears on Deadpool Deadpool(Wise voice): This story I'm about to tell you is He changes back to normal Deadpool: *Beep*ing awesome HISHE Deadpool Apocalypse is dancing like a silly person singing his own version of I'm a little teapot Apocalypse: I'm a little teapot stupid and tall this is my head and this is my arm He is shot in the head Deadpool: That's right you just got shot by the merc with a mouse am I awesome or am I *beep*ing awesome I don't *beep*ing know He gets hit in the head by Captain America shield and a note falls on him as the shield flies away Deadpool: Ow what's this The Note reads Dear Deadpool LANGUAGE! Captain America Deadpool: What the *beep* He is hit again by the shield and another note falls on him The Note reads LANGUAGE! Super Café Superman: That is one of the most messed up stories ever Deadpool: It's *beep*ing awesome though anyway I'm going to go find more drama He leaves Batman: All those stories are fake here is how it really ended HISHE Batman Apocalypse and Quick Silver were about to fight when Batman walked by and pushed Quick Silver out of the way Apocalypse: What do you think you're doing Batman: I'm saving the day He grabs a Kryptonite Spear and stabs Apocalypse Super Café Superman: I don't believe it Batman: Why not Superman: I thought you didn't kill your enemies Batman: I didn't I used a special gadget I made to take away his mutant powers Iron Man: Well I don't believe it Batman: Why Iron Man: You don't even have any powers and you aren't as smart as me and I can't do that how could you create such a gadget Superman: Idiot Batman: Because I'm Batman! Villain Pub Apocalypse: And so he stole all my powers and now I suck The Joker: You are clearly unlucky Batman isn't even from Marvel Apocalypse: If I had my powers so help me Joker now I want another drink Deadpool: Hey everybody Emperor: Deadpool we told you you are not welcomed here Deadpool: Relax wrinkles I have something to do then I'll leave your suckish pub The Emperor gets mad Darth Vadar: You just got served Deadpool shoots Apocalypse in the head Deadpool: Now you were killed by the Merc with the Mouse! I really am *Beep*ing awesome Super Café A director is sitting next Batman Director: So do you want to act in our Captain America Civil War movie we are going to make in 2016 Batman: Why do you want me Director: Because your Batman! Batman: I'm in End Category:Alternate Endings